Random Thoughts
by Cassi0
Summary: Greg And Nick act on random thoughts. Fluff.


**AN: This came to me while watching Star Trek**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE 8(**

* * *

Greg was sitting in his lab waiting for the mass spec to be finished. It had been a slow night, and nothing new had been brought in for several hours. He had run all the necessary tests on everything, and was now just waiting for the results for Nick's case. After that, unless someone brought him something, he'd have nothing to do. He was already bored.

Normally he would surf the net, but ever since he, "accidentally," infected his computer system with some porn virus he had been banned from the lab computers; unless it was for actual work.

He checked the time, 45 more minutes until Nick's results were ready. He sighed…

He was doodling little aliens on a piece of printer paper when a random thought popped into his head. He pondered it for several moments before deciding he needed an expert opinion. He got up, and headed over to the AV lab.

Archie and Nick were reviewing some video and were so engrossed they didn't even notice him come in. He cleared his throat and Nick turned around to greet him, while Archie never moved his eyes from the screen.

"My results? Already?" Nick asked looking surprised.

Greg shook his head, "No sorry not for another 20 minutes at least, I had a question."

"Oh ok, shoot" Nick said giving him his full attention.

"Not for you." Greg said, a devious smile beginning to creep on his face, "For Archie."

"What do you need Greg" Archie said not turning from the video he was reviewing, "God help you if you've downloaded another virus."

"No I'm not that stupid…" Nick snorted at that and Greg shot him a glare before continuing, "I actually had a Star Trek question."

Archie turned around a surprised look on his face, "Really…What series?"

"Well all of them really it's more about the ships."

"Alright" Archie said his face alight with excitement that someone in the lab was interested in something Star Trek.

"Where do they pee?" Greg asked in a serious tone of voice.

"What!" Archie exclaimed confused and not quite processing what Greg asked.

"Where do the people on the ships go to the bathroom? I know they have bathrooms in there rooms but are there public restrooms around the ship?" Greg asked earnestly.

Archie opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure how to answer. Unsure if he even wanted to answer.

Nick looked back and forth between them with a strained look on his face his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Well?" Greg asked an expectant look on his face.

Archie just shook his head.

"If you don't know the answer you can just tell me instead of looking at me like I'm an idiot" Greg said before spinning around and flouncing out of the room.

He was barely out of the door when he heard Nick burst into laughter. He may not have got an answer but he made Nick laugh and that was a million times better

* * *

Nick had barely been able to hold in the laughter until Greg left the room. 

Once he had Nick had laughed long and hard. Wiping tears from his eyes he smiled fondly in the direction of the DNA lab.

He could always count on Greg for a laugh whether he meant to make you laugh or not. At the moment Nick wasn't quite sure what Greg's intentions had been.

He'd looked so earnest when he asked, "Where do they pee?" Just picturing it made him chuckle. Then he'd flounced out of the room like a 12 year old girl... Maybe that part had been for a laugh.

Only Greg…

Archie on the other hand had a look of barely concealed horror, but seemed to be pull it back together now that Greg was gone and Nick had stopped hysterically laughing.

"I can't believe him" Archie said shaking his head slowly.

"I mean, where do they pee…" He trailed off frowning.

"Where does he get this stuff?" He said more to himself then Nick.

"Do you really want to know the inner workings of his mind?" Nick asked before bursting in to laughter once more at the pained expression on Archie's face.

Archie sighed once more, before turning back around and going back to work muttering under his breath about crazy DNA techs and annoying slap happy CSI's.

Nick stood patted him on the back, then decided to go wait for his results in Greg's lab.

Greg was playing the drums with pencils on the counter when Nick walked in. Greg smiled brightly at him before going back to drumming.

"Hey G," Nick said, flashing a grin of his own, "thought I'd come wait for my results here since you broke Archie."

"It was a legitimate question" Greg replied defensively dropping the pencils on the counter.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe it was a bit random" Greg admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"A bit?" Nick chuckled, "I may regret asking this but what even inspired that question?"

"Well…" Greg began, "I was bored so I started doodling these little aliens" he pushed the doodled on paper toward Nick, "and then it popped into my head. I didn't know the answer so I went to the expert…"

Greg gave a little self deprecating smile "You know how I am man, I had a random thought and then I acted. No in between thought processing."

Nick chuckled and nodded remembering many times when Greg had acted before thinking. After a moment he looked down at the doodles Greg had passed to him. One doodle in particular stood out.

"Greg?" Nick asked, "Is this alien doing what I think he's doing?"

"Depends on what you think he's doing" Greg answered in a deceptively innocent voice.

"It looks like he's going down on the other alien" Nick said looking up in time to catch a slight blush blossom on Greg's face.

"Then you would be right" Greg answer spinning around on his stool so he was facing away from Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes at the lab techs pervy nature. Only Greg would doodle an alien giving another alien head. Or ask where the characters of Star Trek pee'd. Or download a porn virus onto his work computer.

Nick began thinking about the mystery that was Greg when a random thought popped into his head. Deciding it was best to go straight to the source for the answer he took a quick look around to make sure no one was around. Then Nick strode over to Greg spun him around, and kissed him.

After a moment he pulled back, licked his lips and smiled in a satisfied way. Greg looked shocked, which was saying something because he was usually pretty damn unshakable.

"What was that?" Greg asked in a shaky voice.

"A kiss" Nick replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that" Greg snapped, "but why?" he continued in a slightly softer tone of voice.

"Random thought, I just acted on it" Nick replied starting for the door knowing it would further irritate Greg.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me what your random thought was?"

Nick walked back into the room and got as close to Greg as he could without touching then he leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I wondered what you tasted like." Then he grabbed his results that had just printed out and walked out of the lab. He made it halfway down the hall before Greg pulled himself back together and came after him.

"Well?" Greg yelled down the hall.

Nick stopped slowly turning around, "Coffee and something else not quite describable, but that I could really learn to love."

"Yeah?" Greg asked softly.

"Yeah" Nick said

Greg's smile was all the answer Nick needed as to what Greg wanted.

Nick turned back around and headed off down the hall away from DNA a giant smile on his face. He had a feeling that very soon he'd be reaping the benefit of all Greg's pervy energy, and of all the other million or so wonderful things that made Greg just so… Greg.

* * *

**AN: There it is my second attempt at Fic! Hope you liked it, and please review!!!**


End file.
